Tea and Cuddle
by GeorgePIG
Summary: Mikey tinha uma boa desculpa para não gostar de chá. Até o dia em que ele encontrou o motivo [Fluffy Raph&Mikey&Donnie]


_TMNT não me pertence. Acredite eu faço por pura diversão :p_

* * *

_Mikey tinha uma boa desculpa para não gostar de chá. Até o dia em que ele encontrou o motivo_

Depois de cada treino uma xícara de chá. Mikey precisava fugir de todas elas.

Até que um dia seu pai o convidou para uma conversa descompromissada e lá estava o maldito chá. Decidido a não ser um mau convidado, e pela primeira vez, Mikey experimentou a bebida. O gosto era amargo

-o-

Instantes depois ele se apossou da TV e folheou o seu menu principal para ver o histórico ; Os últimos três episódios de TWD, 5º temporada por SuperTurtle, Notícias 24h por _Dr._ _Spock_, Invocação do Mal depois da meia noite por SuperTurtle, acesso negado a canais de conteúdo adulto por HackerPurple , dia de semi-final por AngryBird, Big Hero 6 por SuperTurtle que estava prestes a rodar

Há primeira meia hora foi normal, tinha todo aquele lance fraternal que acabava em tragédia e então tinha o robô inflável que parecia o Donnie depois de um derrame. Ele teve que admitir; As piadinhas lhe arrancaram algumas risadas, Baymax era fofo e Stan Lee iria aparecer no final.

Mikey não esperava uma noite agitada, pelo menos seus irmãos não teriam o que reclamar, o treino havia drenado todas as suas energias.

Sentindo os primeiros sinais do cansaço, Mikey deixou-se levar, visivelmente, para um sono reparador. Seu pequeno corpo estava sendo rapidamente arrastado para uma letargia tão profunda que mesmo que tentasse ir contra aquilo , seus membros penariam a mover-se. Quando a ideia de chamar alguém lhe pareceu sensata descobriu que seus lábios estavam contraídos e a força para estimular suas cordas vocais era insuficiente. Mikey entrou em pânico

_Se eu pudesse gritar até __Shredder viria me pagar uma visita_

''Ok, irmãozinho, diga adeus ao marshmallow gigante e olá aos New York Giants**''**

_Graças Raph eu sabia sua cabeça dura serviria pra algo._

'' É sempre um prazer chutar o seu casco do sofá''

Mikey esperou que o ogro do seu irmão fizesse o combinado e assim acabasse com aquele pesadelo de uma vez por todas, não é como se ele estivesse preocupado em descobrir que estava morto, mas ele já se imaginava deixando-os para traz e vagando por um caminho solitário e sem volta. As pálpebras fechadas contiveram as primeiras lágrimas que se formavam timidamente

Ele sentiu a aproximação até onde estava 'dormindo' e espero pelo outro, o som dos dedos estralando era música, a respiração ofegante denunciava um verdadeiro Raph excitado pelos halteres de sua academia particular. Toda a sua masculinidade estava sendo registrada pelo seu olfato, uma mistura de suor com Old Spice, Mikey gostava de como Raph fazia questão de ter um cheiro marcante

Entre uma ameaça e um 'eu te avisei', Raph já havia deixado claro que com Mikey não funcionava, o melhor era prensá-lo contra o chão antes que ele se gabasse de sua rapidez. Os dedos acariciaram seu rosto e espaçaram contra seu plastrão, era como Ice Cream Kitty tentando chamar atenção só que sem o rastro de morango. No caso Raphael, além de ter sua atenção, parecia indiferente com o fato de toca-lo com as extremidades suadas.

Sua cabeça foi manuseada, de forma suave, quase como uma boneca de porcelana que quebraria com um único movimento brusco. Apesar da falta de movimentos ele estava sensível ao toque, alias muito mais receptivo do que de costume, já que a Raph não economizou dedos para brincar com seu escudo

Raph não mudou para o jogo como ele queria, e para o constrangimento de Mikey seu corpo foi convidado para ficar de encontro ao seu, ele experimentou seu território sendo explorado a torto e a direita.

''Raph preciso de uma 'mãozinho' com o tanque''

''Shhh'' Um pequeno rosnado para o prodígio da casa e ele tinha sua atenção''Ele dormiu''

''Eu acho que não é contagioso'' Donnie precisou de uma desculpa para não rir da repentina mudança de foco sobre seu irmãozinho. Ele só não previa se perder no 'sedutor' do sono de Mikey

''Raph tem algo errado''

_Yeah, Donnie-boy! Faça sua mágica_

''Ando tão ocupado que só esqueci como meu bebê dorme''

Mikey não só tinha que lidar com a carência de uma, mas de duas tartarugas.

''Yep Brainiac, nosso irmãozinho está a salvo''

Donnie não quis atrapalhar o momento e ao invés de deixa-los a sós decidiu participar, ele não poderia ignorar o fato de Raph conseguir Mikey para si com admirável facilidade, apesar dos anos ele continuava a arrancar suspiros do mais novo

Se ele não tinha como competir com Raph pela força, lhe restava ainda impressiona-lo com sua inteligente, e quem acreditaria nele se dissesse que a pequena tartaruga era um bom ouvinte quando desejava. Se Donnie era casado com o saber, Mikey poderia ter sido o amante.

Mikey poderia estar protegido por hora, mas continuava a ganhar novos ferimentos que deixaria qualquer um em uma base constante de estresse. Donnie pedia para que Leo o ensinasse mais táticas defensivas a qualquer custo para evitar metade dos acidentes em batalha

''Isso deve doer''

Mikey tinha que concordar, seus ferimentos latejavam quando Donnie os negligenciava, não porque ele não fazia questão de cuidar, mass porque ele mesmo fazia questão de evitar seus cuidados. O pior era ter que desconversar o fato de que algumas o impressionavam tanto que, com receio de desmaiar ou vomitar, se escondia em seu quarto. Ele odiava ser tão indefeso

''Eu queria poder arrancar meus olhos cada vez que ele me aparecesse com uma dessas'' A sinceridade de Raph comoveu seu irmão o que foi uma boa deixa para que ele fizesse seu trabalho

''Posso cuidar delas'' Era obvio que ele poderia cuidar de seu irmão bebê, ele só esperava que isso tranquilizasse Raph

''Mikey não deixa ninguém toca-las'' Raph disse sem animo e seu irmão notou

''E desde quando você o ouve?''

'' Não ouço''

Donnie pediu para que ele continuasse

''Espero ele abaixar a guarda''

'' Hn...tão Leo hein?''

_Ow eu sabia que Leo era sua musa inspiradora_

'' Não força''

Donnie jurou que a bandana vermelha era um disfarce perfeito para um Raph corar, só não era mais engraçado do que o sangramento nasal de Leo quando este o convenceu de acessar o computador de Donnie só para ver as filmagens captadas pelas micro-câmeras no quarto da April

Eles riram e conversaram por um bom tempo, as caricias para Mikey nunca pararam

A mais jovem tartaruga teve direito a cafuné, massagem, lembranças compartilhadas, conversas indecentes, fantasias eróticas de Donnie com April que faria Mikey não dormir por uma semana e uma longa meditação sobre a personalidade de cada um, ele só esperava que quando o assunto voltasse pra ele que Donnie parasse de dizer sobre sua 'fixação oral' e como ele gostava de desvendar o mundo pela boca!

Raph achava que Freud era uma espécie de _Lenny Kravitz da sua época e Mikey podia ver ver que enfim Donnie falava sua língua_

''A teimosia ainda vai mata-lo''

''Donnie...''

''Só me deixe terminar o raciocínio, Raphael''

Mikey sabia que quando Leo e Donnie usavam do nome ele estremecia por dentro, Raph também deveria se sentir assim

''Você acha que o temperamento de Leo é dificil? É porque você está prestando atenção em Mikey''

''Ele esconde tudo que sabe e não tem medo de se arriscar. Ele vai querer experimentar coisas novas''

''Nós também podemos jogar sujo''

_Tsi tsi_

''Você acha que ele vai sentir?''

''Eu sinto dor só de pensar''

''Ele vai sobreviver''

Mikey não sabia se ficava com medo da conversa ou da sincronia das palavras

''Eu só preciso espalhar essa pomada''

Mikey espantado com a rapidez com que os socorros de Donnie vieram em mãos era como e ele escondesse em compartimentos secretos pelo covil

''Quero ajuda-lo''

_Não! Essas mãos foram pensadas para torturar pessoas e não para alisar tartarugas inocente _

Raph sentiu uma pequena movimentação que o deixou atento

''Ele está em sono profundo''

Mikey apenas conseguiu recuar de Donnie para se encaixar mais em Raph, o que estava longe de ser um bom plano

''Eu acho que ele reconhece quem é o mais forte''

_E o mais gordo_

''Shh, quietinho garotão, seja obediente para seu bro aqui''

Mikey queria morrer

''Mikey vai te matar''

_Ouvir Donnie_

'' Pelo menos não morro virgem''

_Ouvir Raph_

''Poupe-me dos detalhes''

_Ouvir o senhor da pureza_

''Cresçer Donatello''

Tanto Donnie quanto Mikey estavam tentando se acostumar com um novo Raph desbocado, ele parecia confortável em conversar temas pessoais e ainda transparecia ser uma ótima companhia para tal. Raph estava encontrando sua identidade _Don-don?_

'' Preciso lembrar-me de repor o estoque'' ele apontou para os suprimentos em falta em sua maleta

''Relaxa, eu e Leo podemos cuidar disso depois da ronda da noite'' Donnie havia esquecido que seus dois irmãos faziam questão de conseguir tudo que ele precisasse antes mesmo dele sentir a real necessidade de pedir.

''Vou anotar tudo, inclusive um bom cicatrizante para Mikey já que sua pele é muito alérgica'' a tartaruga roxa demonstrou a maneira com que estava a manipular a medicação devido à dosagem excessiva e Raph parecia intrigado com a forma que este tratava seu irmão bebê e não escondia suas duvidas cada vez que descobria algo novo sobre ele

''As placas são imaturas, é por isso que Mikey não está protegido como nós''

''Ele é macio''

Sou um puff

''Sim, ele é. Mikey tem uma anatomia interessante''

Se isso for saudades de April podemos dar um jeito

''Só eu que acho esse momento estranho?''

_Não!_

'' Defina, estranho''

'' Você é o entendido aqui, filhote de pendrive''

''Eu não sei ler mentes, Raphael, muito menos entender uma frase sem contexto''

'' Esquece''

'' Tem haver com Michelangelo?''

''Sim e não, eu só não sei''

'' Tente dizer''

''Eu já disse que não sei''

''Quer que eu diga então?''

'' E precisa pedir?''

Donnie sorriu como se fosse um incentivo

'' Não me faça implorar, gênio''

''Tão perto'' Donnie gostou da provocação, mas não do olhar assassino de Raph que o fez entender o recado ''Certo, eu penso que todos nós temos qualidades que precisamos para sobreviver. Leo tem a liderança, você a força, eu a inteligência e Mikey... Tem imaginação''

_Anatomia interessante ninguém fala nessas horas_

''Isso foi um eufemismo?''

''A questão é que temos que nos apoiar uns aos outros, pois o que estiver faltando tem como ser compensado''

''O que isso tem haver com isso ser estranho?''

''É complicado, mas veja, Leo é paternalista, como Sensei 'e bem, Mikey é o oposto, ele é ...''

''Uma mãe?''

''Eu iria dizer afetuoso''

Raph apenas havia associado ele com uma figura materna? Tá certo que ele gostava de cozinhar e fazer do covil um lugar agradável e que tanto ele quanto Leo queria assumir papéis decisivos na família, mas pelo fato de não ter a autoridade que ele tinha não significa que ele era uma espécie de útero ambulante!

''Ele sempre se dispôs a preencher as lacunas afetivas da família e essa vontade de Mikey foi algo que partiu dele sem interferência de uma figura materna''

Mikey teve que concordar que suas características fugiam da proposta de Splinter, talvez April fosse o mais próximo de uma figura materna, mas isso foi depois de já ter desvendado quase todos os seus dotes artísticas que envolviam ampliar suas emoções então ela era a confirmação do que gostaria de ter sido se fosse humano.

Sensei assumia muito bem o status de autoridade, mas uma hora ou outra ele tinha a intenção de deixa-los para que seguissem suas aptidões. Mikey achava que família era uma união duradoura e o lance de batalharem para proteger os outros tendo em vista suas vidas era loucura

É claro que o estrago já estava feito, e todos os três já haviam assumido uma 'função', apenas ele, Mikey permanecia incerto; Nem líder perfeccionista, nem justiceiro idealista ou então, um gênio ambicioso. Só o bom e velho Mikey

Raph não iria continuar a discussão, ele detestava falar sobre coisas que não entendia, como sentimentos e formulas químicas, mas seu corpo sempre o denunciava e ele se deixou seus instintos agirem acariciando seu pequeno irmão

Donnie tinha feito novas bandagens deixando-o mais a vontade. Aproveitou cada volta como a ultima, pois soube que um dia Mikey saberia fazer por si mesmo

''Eu só acho que um dia vou sentir falta de tudo isso''

Sem notar o coração batendo mais rápido, Mikey começou a sentir que seu corpo estava respondendo novamente, só quando ele abriu os olhos ele pode reconhecer a luz do ambiente e então seus dois irmãos, aliviados, como se toda a conversa não tivesse acontecido

Ele não esperou pela reação de algum deles e simplesmente abandonou o calor dos braços de seu irmão para correr em direção ao seu quarto. Mikey gemeu quando perdeu aquele calor. Algo lhe dizia que não seria tão bem recebido da próxima vez que o pegassem.

Esquecendo que já estava no corredor e com os pensamentos acelerados, Mikey continuou a caminhar a passos largos, sem olhar para seu destino que parecia sempre ir de encontro a figuras dominantes. Mikey achou que hoje era o dia de ser paparicado.

''Onde é o incêndio?'' Um divertido Leonardo esfregou seu casco enquanto este estabilizava seus batimentos, Mikey não poderia ser mais grato, mas ele seria feliz em uma ocasião em que não estivesse tão incomodado com sua vulnerabilidade.

''Ok, primeiro, mãos para si e segundo deixa que eu faço as piadas''

Leo gostava de fazer tudo no seu 'tempo livre' e definitivamente ser rejeitado quando se pode ter um tempo com seus irmãos era pedir para receber o seu melhor olhar intimidador

''Eu posso perguntar o que houve?''

Ele poderia simplesmente usar de sua 'líder chantagem'' para conseguir as repostas na mesma hora, mas Mikey preferiu fazer o jogo inverso.

''Claro, Leo-chan, pergunte aos seus irmão''

Ele fez o seu melhor para não rir e olhar para um Leo embaraçado. Aquilo fez o seu dia

Talvez ele tivesse uma autoridade que ele podia explorar mais vezes.


End file.
